MOAS
by Casteline
Summary: Mother of all Secrets. Tag to the episode Suspicion 4.12. Another case in which Abby needs to play matchmaker. Tibbs. Slash. Are you surprised?


**Title:** MOAS

**Summary:** Mother of all Secrets. Tag to the episode Suspicion 4.12. Another case in which Abby needs to play matchmaker. Tibbs. Slash. Are you surprised?

**Warnings:** Slash. Oh yeah, and I hate Jeanne. This really isn't a warning, just an announcement. Maybe some OOCness on Tony's part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did…

**Note:** Yay, another one!

* * *

**MOAS - Mother Of All Secrets**

_I Might Just Hate You For This_

"Okay Abby, here's the deal. What I'm about to tell you can not leave this room. You can't say anything to anyone."

"What is it Tony? What's with the Top Secret speech?" Abby asked, taking a few large strides across her dark apartment and plopping herself down in the leather couch next to him.

"Abby, this is serious. And it is kinda top secret. As in Jenny will have my head if she finds out I told you."

"Jenny? As in Director Sheppard?"

"Abby, will you just agree not to say anything?"

"Pinky swear," she nodded reluctantly, holding out her right pinky, which he promptly shook. "Now what's this about?"

"Okay, remember a few weeksago when we were talking about secrets?"

"Oh my god you're having a secret affair with the Director!"

"Abby!"

"You're not? Oh thank goddess. She is so not your type. Gibbs' type, maybe. Then again, your type is basically anything female-"

"Abby!" he exclaimed again.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Remember what you said, that secrets build up until they consume you? Until you have to tell someone, which lifts this huge weight off your shoulders?"

"Until it costs you your friends, job etc?" Abby confirmed.

"Exactly. Only I'm hoping this confession comes with all the benefits and none of the setbacks." He paused for a moment, debating the best place to start. "You remember the explosion? The one where Gibbs almost died? Of course you remember, how could you forget," he began to babble a bit, not sure if he was sure about telling her this.

"I remember," Abby cut him off. "Take you're time. It was a hard time for all of us. Especially you."

"He didn't even remember my name," Tony choked.

"I know," Abby said, rubbing comforting circles in his back. "I remember you telling me."

"I guess that's kinda why I agreed in the first place. To get back at him. To forget."

"Get back at him for what? Forget what?" But Abby was pretty sure she knew.

"For leaving. For forgetting. I just wanted to forget all of it. So maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad." Abby could see tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Tony," she whispered. She could see how hard this was for him. How much he didn't want to do it. How much he needed to. "What did you do?"

"The director asked me to work undercover. With La Grenouille's daughter."

At this Abby gasped. "Jeanne?!"

"Yeah. I took the assignment to help get my mind off everything. Turns out it just made things worse."

"How so?"

"At first, I guess everything was okay. But when Gibbs came back it all went down hill. I think… I think I'd sorta started to fall for her. But I felt completely guilty because it felt like I was cheating. And I couldn't look at Gibbs – still can't – cause if I do, I know he'll see that I'm lying to him."

"Tony, for starters, I'm going to point out that you aren't technically lying to him… just hiding the truth. And technically, it isn't cheating because you aren't together anymore."

"Don't remind me."

"You want to know something? Something that I haven't told anyone because I don't think Gibbs would want me to-" Abby began.

"Hold on a minute, if you were sworn to secrecy, then why are you telling me? And why should I trust that you won't tell someone what I told you?"

"Because Gibbs never made me swear. I just thought it was something that didn't need to be told. You want to know what happened the second night I was in the hospital with him after the explosion?" She asked.

"What?" he replied reluctantly.

"He still didn't remember my name. Even though I'd told him about a dozen times. Same with Ziva. He remember Ducky of course, but they've known each other for years…"

"Point Abby?" he asked.

"You are so much like him, you know." Tony gave her a look, clearly telling her to get on with the point. "You never went to see him," she stated, as though he didn't know this.

"I couldn't. I couldn't see him like that. I couldn't deal with… him not remembering." His voice was shaky and strained.

"You're wrong. He woke up in the middle of the night. He'd been having a nightmare or something. When he woke up, the first thing he did was ask where you were."

"What?"

"Yeah. We stayed up and talked a while. He wasn't sure if the things he was remembering were memories, or fantasies." She couldn't help but smile at the thought. "So we talked. You wanna know why he left Tony?"

"No," he replied, fearing the answer.

But as usual, Abby had no respect for his wishes.

"Because you never once came to him. Not once."

"I couldn't," Tony reminded her, a tear running down his cheek.

"He thought you hated him," she accused.

"I think I did a little bit. For being stupid enough to go and get himself all blown up. He could have died."

"But he didn't. And instead of fixing things with him, you went off and fell in love with some international arms dealers daughter."

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie Tony. You did and you know it."

"No, Abby, I didn't. I like her. A lot. And maybe I could have loved her. But she's not him."

"That kind of logic is going to get you nowhere. No one in the world is Gibbs except Gibbs."

"Don't you think I've realized that?"

"I know you have. I just don't think you realize that you need to talk to Gibbs. You need to tell him the truth."

"No. I can't do that. We've moved on I've got Jeanne, he's got Mann."

"You don't have Jeanne. Jenny has forced you to pretend she has you. And Gibbs doesn't have Mann. Mann has Gibbs tied to a bedpost."

"Thank you Abby, because I needed that visual."

"No, you probably didn't, did you. But that doesn't change anything. You and Gibbs were made for each other. Even if neither of you are willing to admit it."

"Maybe we were. But its over. I can't change that." With that he got up from the couch and headed for the door.

* * *

Haha, evil ending. I know you all love it when I do that.

And you know what's even worse?

...

I probably won't continue this!

I am so evil.

Maybe if I get lots of love and review I will be inspired to add something.

I was so tempted to have Gibbs show up at some point, I really wanted to, so badly, but that would have been too easy.

My muse is on total overdrive lately. This is at least the fourth story (that I've posted) in about as many days. Plus I've started several others and I've gone back to some I started a while ago.

Ella


End file.
